


Soulbound

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Soulmates to Come [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Barry Allen needs to find his soulmate before his heart gets torn apart from loneliness and despair. Luckily Len is here to save the day.





	1. Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say about this...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry sighed softly as he walked to work. It was a beautiful day out but he couldn’t really be happy about it, it took way too much energy to be happy. He was a little depressed, he knew it, and felt it getting worse. 

He was missing his other half, his soulmate. Iris had found hers, Eddie, not long ago while Barry was in his coma. While Eddie had worked for the CCPD before Barry went into his coma, Iris hadn’t met him until Barry was struck by lightning.

Cait had her soulmate, Ronnie, who’d died when the accelerator exploded, Wells’ had unfortunately died long ago and Cisco also had yet to meet his. Barry had a feeling, that with his new extracurricular activities, it’d be infinitely harder to meet his soulmate, let alone let them know who he truly was so they could truly connect. 

He wouldn’t want to risk putting his soulmate in danger by letting them know that he was a vigilante. He’d gone to Oliver for help once he’d woken up, and while he offered great advice, and given Barry some hard truths at the same time.

“Guy’s like us don’t get the girl,” Oliver had once said. Felicity was his soulmate, and while she was already on his team, and had been for three years, he refused to let her closer, and give someone a reason to hurt her just to get to him.

She was fierce though and wasn’t really willing to give up on him, so she waits patiently for Oliver to stop being so thick headed. Barry had loved Iris for a long time but when she’d found her soulmate he knew that it wasn’t the love he’d thought. 

Now, he was the only one feeling lonely, floating in an abyss in search of his other half. 

He walked into the police precinct, absolutely fed up with being so tired. He made his way to the lab where he pushed through his day. He sped around when he knew he was alone, rushing through all his work, analyzing each of the samples and evidence.

He loved science, he loved his job and he especially loved that he could now work even faster and be more efficient in solving a crime. He was walking some results that Singh had asked for down to the man’s office when he heard the police radios activate. 

He looked to his phone when it went off, Cisco calling. “Hello?” Barry asked tensely.

“It’s Captain Cold and Heatwave,” Cisco said bitterly as if the words had offended him. Barry’s eyes sharpened, “I’m on my way,” he replied. Barry dropped the files off, then made his way to the back alley of the precinct where he took off running.

\---

Len let out a grumble as he sat up. He felt strange, he noted as his back popped and he moved to stand. He felt lonely. He hadn’t really ever felt this way before so the new emotion pulling at his heart was crippling in a new and unwelcome way.

He folded his blueprints up, finally satisfied with his new heist plans. All that was left was to fill Mick in on the heist maneuvers and they’d be ready. They were getting more bold lately, especially after they faced off against the Flash.

Len had met the boy underneath after kidnapping Cisco Ramon. Barry was furious with how things had happened and certainly looked unimpressed with the way things had gone down with them. Barry seemed to be on his mind a lot lately. 

Grabbing the cold gun, he left his office and headed for the garage. He would no doubt find Mick there, probably lighting thing ablaze as he tended to do. Len didn’t mind as long as Mick was controllable when he needed to be.

He rounded Mick up and gathered the small amount of equipment needed and they were off. This heist had to be perfect. They really needed a win this time around, money was getting tight and he still supported Lisa.

The feeling of loneliness welled up again as Mick drove on and Len let out a sigh, staring out of the window. He didn’t like this feeling, didn’t like being vulnerable. Too bad his heart felt the opposite, it was making him weaker.

Something was bringing out the feelings he’d long since shut off, the ones that Lewis thought made him weak, the ones that only Lisa and barely Mick could make him feel. He felt guilty now, knowing that he was getting weaker, which wasn’t something that would protect Lisa and Mick. His only worry should be for their wellbeing, and yet, here his heart was, craving more. Craving something else, needing someone else. 

Rage now welled up, though his face remained calm. He was angry at the thought of knowing he needed someone else. He didn’t need anyone, he hated relying on and needing people to be there for him.

He let his anger cool down as the drive continued, switching his thoughts to the heist and running over all his calculations repeatedly as he waited for the ride to end. This was going to be perfect, he had made no contingency plan because he’d never really needed one. He planned down to the second after all. Perfection was the only thing that mattered when he was planning a heist. He settled for nothing less.

Maybe one day that would be his downfall, not having a backup plan might be a disaster with the Flash running around wasn’t the smartest idea, yet Len knew he had a good chance at outsmarting the boy.

Barry was book smart, Len knew but Len had street smarts, as well as a decent amount of book knowledge too. The man spent too much time trying to make things perfect to not learn anything from it.

Mick stopped the van, putting it in park in the alley next to their target. Len focused on the job at hand, ‘perfect’ the only word running through his mind, loneliness the only thing running through his heart as he and Mick advanced into the building. Their loot awaited them, after all, the planning was going to win it for them this time.


	2. Soulbond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len swap emotions as an effect of their soulbond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to write more...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Barry skidded to a stop in front of the museum and approached slowly, with more caution than normal. His chest had this tightness in it that seemed to be paired with the constant loneliness he’d been feeling for a while but it was also there because of the danger he knew he could be facing.

Everything always depended on what mood Leonard Snart was in. Sometimes he was extra playful, sometimes he was more serious about his goal, and more often than not when the man was serious he left with the loot he’d intended to.

Barry stepped through the door of broken glass and into the darkness of the museum. Almost instantly a blast of fire came barreling toward him. He hardly responded in enough time, speeding out of the way and towards the pyro.

He quickly attacked, sending the older man flying back with the force of it. Normally Barry wouldn’t be going this hard but his mood seemed to be worsening as the fight went on. He just wanted to get this over with. 

Barry was speeding around Mick in an attempt to confuse the man when an icy cold blast flew by him. “Flash!” He heard Leonard yell. Barry skidded to a stop, surprised with the tone Len had used. 

Barry turned to the man, the only thing between the two criminals. Mick was stock still as he watched the events unfold. He saw the calculating look on his partner’s face, only this time, something about it was off. 

Barry felt lonelier as he started at Leonard, his chest tightening even more. A hiccup in his breathing and a few stray tears sliding down his face was enough for Leonard to stare at him openly, lowering his gun. Then he sped away, not even bothering to finish the fight. 

He made his way to the labs, having a hard time with his breathing. Once he reached the cortex he collapsed into Cisco and Caitlyn, clutching at his chest as it ached for air. Then everything faded into darkness. 

~~~

Len finished up with the heist and made his way back to the main room. He could smell the heat gun going off as Mick held the Flash off. Knowing he might be able to get the drop on the speedster, he took his gun out of the holster on his hip and throwing the bag of loot over his shoulder. 

The scene he walked into wasn’t something he’d ever expected. Mick was trapped in a circle of lightning, apparently, Barry wasn’t holding back. Neither was Len, he decided even as his chest panged with a small feeling of loneliness. 

He aimed and fired his gun, the cool blast barely missing the kid. “Flash!” He yelled harshly. That effectively got the kid to stop what he was doing, turning to look at Len with obvious surprise. 

Len felt his chest tighten as the boy stared at him, the loneliness only intensifying. He lowered his gun when he saw the glimmer of tears and heard a hiccup in the kid’s breathing. The kid was gone in an instant and he felt panic, loneliness, confusion and so much more. That was the last thing he remembered as his vision went black. 

~~~

Barry woke up on a cot in the med bay, Cisco and Cait staring at him worriedly. They let him wake up more before Cait spoke up. “Want to tell us what that was, Barry?” She asked patiently. 

“No, not really.” He said groggily, wanting nothing more than to pass out and sleep for days. He knew he’d had a panic attack and had run to the labs for help, but that was all on panicked reflex, not because he wanted them to help and see him in that way. 

“Want me to tell you what it was, then?” She asked a little angrily. “It was a panic attack caused by distress both mentally, and emotionally. Not only that but your body seems to have taken a bit of the toll as well.”

She had the right to be pissed, he knew. They always told him to take care of himself, knowing how he was. His body seemed to have taken a toll with how he was feeling too as he became less hungry and willing to eat. He looked away shamefully. 

“Tell us what’s going on, man.” Cisco pleaded. Barry felt strangely cold and calm in the wake of his panic attack. It was a strange sensation that hadn’t ever been part of his post-panic before. 

He couldn’t find the strength to speak, but from what he was feeling, he wouldn’t have said anything even if he could. He rolled to the side, closing his eyes tight. He was still tired, after all, so they left him to sleep. 

~~~ 

Len woke up in his room in the safe house with Mick in the chair near his dresser, a beer in his hands as he openly stared at his partner. Len swung his legs over the edge of the bed to get up when Mick spoke. “Care to enlighten, boss?” 

Len didn’t say anything, just moved for the doorway and into the kitchen. “Snart!” Mick roared after him as he followed the man into the kitchen. Len ignored the pang of fear (seriously, what the hell?) he felt at Mick’s tone and went for the coffee pot, not surprised to find it cold. He moved to brew more, completely ignoring Mick. 

Mick seemed to be growing more impatient, antsily watching Len move about the kitchen. “Don’t make me call Lisa, Leonard.” Mick threatened, making him pause. Mick hardly ever threatened him with calling Lisa, but a threat like that and the man using his name? That was a rarity that was saved for when the man was more than serious. 

“Don’t you dare!” Len yelled as he turned to his partner, eyes wet with tears as he threw the pack of coffee filters at Mick and stomping his foot. 

Mick watched as the filters hit his chest and fell to the floor, then looked back at his partner with a raised eyebrow. “What’s going on with you, Leonard?”

“I don’t know,” Len whispered brokenly. That’s all it took for Mick to walk over and wrap him in a big hug. Len squirmed to get away unsuccessfully as he broke down for the first time in years. 

To say Mick was worried would be an understatement. He was concerned about what was happening to his partner and was deep in thought trying to figure out what it could possibly be when something clicked in his head. 

Soulbond. 

Leonard’s soulbond connects his emotions with his soulmate’s! It’s basically like an emotion swap, they start feeling their soulmate’s emotions and their soulmate feels theirs. The swap doesn’t stop until the bond is complete or until they decide if the bond wants to be fulfilled by both parties. 

So Len had met his soulmate, then. The questions were when, where and who. Then they’d have to see if his soulmate would want to bond. Damn, he’d have to call Lisa now, especially with Len’s emotions running wild like they were.

He waited until Len cried himself to sleep before moving him to his room, then grabbed his phone. He dialed the number and put the phone to his ear, “Lisa, your brother needs you,” Mick said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	3. Clarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len realize what is happening- Len approaches his speedster about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

When Barry woke up, Cait and Cisco were gone, the cortex lights shut off. One glance at the clock and he was in a rush to get to work on time. He sped home and got ready, then shot out the door for the precinct. 

He was late to work- naturally- but he didn’t feel panicked about it like normal. He strangely felt relaxed, even as Singh came over to yell at him for his tardiness and demand the case evidence he’d been working on. 

After a large amount of yelling- even more than usual, he ran up to the labs to grab the papers Singh requested. He headed back up to the lab after handing the documents over. He still had loads of paperwork to go through. 

~~~

Leonard woke up the next morning feeling funny. His head was swimming with emotions like it hadn’t in years. He rolled out of bed, going straight for the coffee pot, hoping that after a cup or two his brain would be back to normal. 

When he got into the kitchen he was surprised to see Lisa sitting at the table, mug of coffee in front of her and Mick next to her, beer in hand. Len felt tears well up as he looked between them. “You-“ Len started before getting cut off by Lisa. 

“Lenny you need to relax. Mick said you need help, that’s why I’m here.” He didn’t say anything in response, he just had a look on his face like Mick kicked his kitten. He stormed out of the kitchen and back to his bedroom. 

He got dressed and left the apartment to cool off. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this way- the betrayal and confusion over the simplest of things. This was going to be a long day, he really needed to figure out what was going on with himself. 

~~~

Barry left the precinct for his lunch break, right across the street was a restaurant called the motorcar. Barry frequented the place- normally coming on a pretty bad day of work. He always left with a smile, he recalled. 

He hoped it would make him feel better, more like himself. He walked in and sat at his normal booth then turned to the menu. He had a usual but was feeling like something different, so when the waitress came around he asked for a mug of coffee and the shrimp scampi. 

He liked seafood but didn’t eat if often, yet he craved it now. Weird when he normally just went with something much more simple. He was all over the place but calm about it. He was much more in control of emotions he normally submitted to. It was strange and scary to not feel as much as he normally did. 

The speed force wasn’t really helpful and normally overwhelmed him with how fast his emotions seemed to change. Had something with his connection gone wrong? Was the speed force leaving his system?

A plate was put in from of him and he thanked the waitress and started to eat. He got lost in thought until someone sat down in the booth across him, their legs brushing his. When he looked up, Leonard Snart was sitting across from him. 

“I want my emotions back,” Len said quietly. 

~~~

Even if Mick and Lisa believed him or not, he knew exactly what happened to him. He knew he’d met his soulmate, he was just confused as to why it had taken so long for the connection to become apparent. 

He’d met Barry two years ago, and now their bond showed? He just didn’t get it. Barry might be able to shed some light on the situation, and Len was going to find him. Barry was going to give him some answers. 

He didn’t have the patience that he’d had the day prior, Barry’s emotions always seemed to be so scattered that it was frustrating. By the time he found Barry, on lunch break at the motorcar, he was fuming with frustration. 

He plopped into Barry’s booth, noticing that the kid was zoned out and feeling his legs brush up against Barry’s. “I want my emotions back,” Len said angrily. 

Barry just looked at Len, more than a little confused. “Excuse me?” He said after a minute, setting his fork down to talk with the older man. 

“I want my emotions back,” Len repeated simply. 

“I don’t know what that means…” Barry admitted, scratching behind his ear in confusion. 

Had Barry not realized what happened? That they were soulmates? Was he really that dense? Len felt himself getting more frustrated with Barry. He knew blowing up, especially in public would bring unwanted attention and no results, so he simply got up, placed money on the table and dragged Barry from the restaurant. 

Barry mumbled his calm confusion the whole way until Len had them in an alley not far from the precinct but secluded enough for their conversation. “Use your brain for a minute, kid.” Len said as calmly as possible. “You can’t tell me you don’t feel different today than you did yesterday.” 

Barry thought on it and then realization hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. “Soulbond,” he whispered in shock, eyes widening. Len just raised an eyebrow, basically saying ‘no shit sherlock’. 

Barry’s gave scrunched up. “That doesn’t make any sense! We met years ago! Why would the Soulbond just start forming now?” 

“I was hoping you’d know,” Len told him honestly. God he hated Barry’s emotions- they made him too honest. So maybe he just hated them when he was feeling them… 

Barry seemed more level-headed about things, it seemed. Len looked at him, noting how Barry was processing with a cool head, no doubt making a plan. 

“What do you want to do?” Barry asked coolly. Len looked at him for a minute, eyes sharp and emotions swimming. That wasn’t a question he’d expected to be asked. 

“I don’t know,” he said brokenly. He really didn’t like sounding so vulnerable. 

Barry took a deep breath, letting it out as a huff. “Let’s go back to my place then. We can relax a bit and think about our options. Just let me tell my captain that I’m leaving. I’ve already finished my paperwork.” Barry zipped away after Len gave him a quick nod. He leaned against the the wall to wait. 

~~~

“You’re on call if we need you,” Singh told Barry as he took the papers from the boy. “Get out of here, Allen. Go on,” He shooed the boy gently. 

When Allen left, Singh let out a sigh. He was lucky to have that kid, even if he was always late. It made him curious how he always finished his work early and always showed up late…

As long as the work got done, he supposed it didn’t matter. He took a seat and started to filter through the papers and files Allen had given him. 

~~~

“All set. Let’s go,” Barry said, more than ready to get out of here and get some rest. Len followed him silently, scanning the area with unease. 

“You sure you don’t just want to run home? What if your cop friends see you with me?” Len asked, trying to sound cold. 

“I can speed us there if you’d like,” Barry offered. Len gave a little nod and Barry approached him, grabbing his shoulders before looking around quickly and speeding off. 

They were at Barry’s loft in no time at all, Barry hanging their jackets on the rack by his door as it slowly swung closed. 

“Nice home you have here,” Len said, swiping his eyes across his surroundings. 

“Just don’t take anything,” Barry said exasperatedly. He toed his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. He came back with two mugs of coffee and a plate of cookies and snacks. 

They sat on the couch, tv on but quiet and looked at each other. This was going to be hard, Barry knew as he looked to Leonard. He really wanted his emotions back, but that seemed to be impossible without fulfilling the bond. Would Leonard want that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len need to figure some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Barry woke up the next morning laying on Leonard’s chest. He was warm, Barry thought for a second before falling off the couch in an attempt to get off of Leonard. Leonard woke up when he heard Barry fall, pulling him back onto the couch and covering his own body with the boy's.

Len didn’t even seem phased by Barry being so close. The second thing Barry noticed, is that his emotions were his own, which was probably why he’d fallen off the couch in the first place. His memories from the previous night were a little foggy as well.

Slowly he was able to piece it together…

LAST NIGHT

Len and Barry were watching a movie on the couch, hoping it’d help them unwind. Barry seemed unbelievably tense, Len could see how stiff his shoulders were. He wanted nothing more for things to go back to how they were, Len pining over the hero ad chasing after him during heists with their playful and flirty banter, he just didn’t see that happening. The kid didn’t trust him, so why would this change things?

Len wanted it to change things even more than he wanted things to go back to normal, he realized. There was only one way things could go. Forward was the only option here, so why not take action? Why not grab life by the throat?

Len watched Barry, glancing at the boy every few seconds as he noticed the kid become entranced with the movie. He started by shifting closer slowly. When the boy didn’t react, Len put his arm on the back of the couch, ready to pull Barry close to him.

His heart swelled as he got closer and closer. When Barry finally noticed how close Len had gotten, turning his head to question it, Len grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. Barry responded eagerly enough and they felt their bond swell.

Len felt Barry’s emotions and his own, but the fear present in Barry when his mind went over their bond was something he couldn’t ignore. “Do you want this? Our bond?” Len asked in a husky whisper after he caught his breath.

He watched as Barry’s face twisted before finally responding. “Yes,” he said calmly, leaning in to kiss Len again. It lasted for a few brief seconds before Len pulled away, trying to lead the conversation into a productive outlet.

“We should talk about this…” Len told the boy. Barry groaned, pushing his feelings on the matter through a very unsteady bond. It was getting stronger, they both could feel it, but it’d take time and attention. 

Len said the hell with it and leaned in for another kiss, knowing Barry could feel what he was trying so hard to hide. The happiness he felt in return was almost overwhelming. They soon fell asleep, Barry’s ear against Len’s chest, listening to the steady beat of the older man’s heart and Len running his fingers through Barry’s soft hair.

That lead Barry to waking up this morning with a foggy head. Bonding took quite a bit out of him, as it did for everyone. He probed the bond, it still being new and weak. He wasn’t really sure how to feel about it now that he wasn’t completely exhausted.

He was obviously happy about having his soulmate, but he was worried about his friends and family. The things this man had put them all through, and while Barry trusted him completely, nobody else did.

He’d have to figure something out…

“Barry you’re thinking too much,” Len whined as he planted a kiss on Barry’s cheekbones. ‘Sleep,” the older man grumbled as Barry giggled happily. Barry drifted off once again, this time happily as he cuddled closer to his Soulmate.

\---

“Where is Barry?” Joe asked as he walked into the cortex.

“Haven’t heard from him today,” Caitlin told Joe.

“We had some tests for him to do last night and he looked really tired, maybe he’s still sleeping? We all know he needs it…” Cisco added.

Joe would normally keep looking but Barry had looked pretty tired yesterday, and that was before patrols and testing. Barry was probably in bed at his apartment, so why worry?

\---

Barry woke up a few hours later, alone on the couch. He was slightly confused until he heard noise from the kitchen paired with the smell of food, more specifically… bacon. He shot off the couch, rushing for where he knew Leonard was in the kitchen.

Once he spotted Len, he zipped over, attaching to the man’s back happily. “Good morning to you too,” Len laughed out, pressing a kiss to the boy’s forehead before turning back to eggs he was making.

“Scrambled eggs and bacon?” Barry asked as he peeked over the man’s shoulders, standing in his tippy toes.

“With toast and fresh fruit, yes,” Len confirmed. “I went out to get some strawberries, raspberries and cherries, some of my personal favorites.” He told the wiggling speedster. “It’ll be done soon,” Len told him, struggling not to laugh. “Why don’t you find something for us to drink and get the table set up?” he asked nicely.

Barry nodded hurriedly and rushed about the kitchen to set out plates, cups, and silverware. “Milk or apple juice?” Barry paused to ask. Len let out a laugh. “What? No matter how old you get juice still tastes good!” Barry defended as he pulled it from the refrigerator.

“Only you,” Len snickered quietly. A few minutes later and they were sitting down to a big yet simple breakfast. Len let Barry get some food into his bottomless stomach before he brought up the topic they still needed to discuss. “We need to talk about our bond, Barry,” Len told him gently.

Barry’s eyes lifted, meeting Len’s even as his fork was stuck in his mouth. “We bonded last night,” Len started. “We’re soulmates now, not just two people looking for their other halves anymore. We need to figure some things out.”

Barry let out a brief sigh after he swallowed his eggs. “I know,” He responded, looking to Len with determination in his eyes. “I won’t let my family or friends get in the way of our bond,” He said resolutely.

“Neither will I,” Len responded with just as much confidence. “But things have changed. Now we need to make plans and account for those changes…” Barry nodded, knowing Len was right. There was a lot of things that were going to be different from now on. They needed to get plans out of the way before they could be truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	5. Serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry tell Cait and Cisco, Lisa and Mick about thier bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Over the next few days, Barry and Leonard got used to each other’s company, and Len broke the news to Lisa and Mick. they’d taken it better than the team and Barry’s family inevitably will. They even joined Len and Barry for dinner one night and really got to know one another.

Barry was loving every minute of being with Leonard. He’d felt better about going to work and on patrol, knowing he wouldn’t come home to an empty apartment. Len cooked, helped him clean and take care of anything Barry could possibly worry about. It was nice to come home and have dinner with his soulmate.

As their bond grew stronger and stronger, Barry and Leonard got closer and closer, sharing steamy moments in the bedroom and shower, and maybe a few more scandalous places that Barry’d rather not mention.

Soon enough, he’d have to tell his family, he just wanted to make sure their bond was as solid as it could get before he started to stress about it again. Cisco was probably the only one that might not have as bad of a reaction. Joe, Barry knew would be pissed, as well as Caitlin. 

Barry knew they couldn’t break his bond with Len, but they could manage to worm their way in between them and prevent Barry from seeing him, effectively weakening their bond. “Shhhh,” Len groaned, rolling over and pulling Barry close. “You think too loud,” He told him. “Go to sleep.”

Barry apologized quickly, snuggling closer to Len and enjoying his peace before he had to go and inevitably ruin it.

\---

Barry walked into STAR Labs, it was a Saturday morning, so Cait and Cisco weren’t there yet, as well as Joe and Iris who would possibly be joining them. “It’s clear!” he yelled, turning as Len walked into the cortex. 

“I’ve never really been able to just check this place out,” Len told him. “Do you really just leave your suit there?” he pointed to the mannequin. 

“Yeah, it doesn’t take long to pick the suit up in an emergency,” Barry told him. 

“Of course not,” Len told him. “Well bring your villain to workday is going to be fun,” He exclaimed as he looked to the med bay and then the room that housed Barry’s treadmill. Barry followed him around the building as he wandered, loving the way Len’s face changed expressions when he found Cisco’s tech lab.

“He working on any new cold tech?” Len asked sarcastically.

“You know he wouldn’t,” Barry replied with a snort.

“Thought to ask,” Len raised his hands in surrender, taking one last look at all the stuff spread around the work desk before moving on. They eventually made it to an open room with what looked like a half-pipe with panes of glass showing another floor around the room. “And what is this?” Len asked as he walked to the raised area where there were computers and a complete station set up.

“This is the speed lab,” Barry told him. “This is where we run tests on my speed that don’t require me to be outside in different terrain. The control group of an experiment basically,” he explained. “I come here to run and think, or most of the time I’ll run around the city. It’s much more calming to look at all the people and know I’m not really alone.”

Len listened to Barry intently, “Your speed makes you feel alone?”

“Sometimes,” Barry admitted. “Knowing that there aren’t really people who can relate to what I’m going through directly, that it is something only for me is both a gift and a burden. But my speed…” Barry paused, looking at the facility around them. “It’s the best thing that ever happened to me. It gave me a path, a way to help people, and it helps me be a better version of myself. It even led me to you,” Barry told him calmly.

Len wrapped him in a hug, not knowing what to say. “Let’s get back to the cortex. Cait and Cisco should be here soon,” Barry told him after they pulled apart. Len nodded, grabbing Barry’s hand as he followed the speedster back to the cortex.

Cait and Cisco got there around ten minutes later, stopping in the doorway to stare at Leonard wide-eyed. Barry was out patrolling, and Len was left alone with the two. While they stared him down he called out, “Barry! They’re here!”

Barry was in the room within seconds, standing protectively between his two friends and Leonard. “What is Snart doing here?” Cait asked impatiently, leveling both men with a glare.

“Len is here because we have something to tell you,” Barry admitted softly, shyly. Cait stood there straight-faced and Cisco raised an eyebrow. Both were quiet, watching the two intently. Len walked up behind Barry and put a gentle hand on his back hoping that would ease the nerves.

Barry sent him a little smile and turned back to Cait and Cisco. “Leonard is my Soulmate and we bonded,” Barry said nervously. He became more and more nervous each second that his friend’s faces remailed the same until Cisco started to giggle. 

“It took you two long enough to figure it out!” he laughed, Cait smiling slightly at his hysterics.

“You knew?” Barry asked.

“Some bonds are obvious to everyone but those bonded,” Cait said with a shake of her head. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Barry and Len asked in sync.

“Oh don’t start that! That’s just plain creepy!” Cisco said as his laughter died down. “Besides, it wasn’t for us to say, you two needed to figure it out.” He told them, clapping Barry on the shoulder with a smile. “I’m happy for you, man.” He looked to Len. “Expect many shovel talks in your future,” Cisco told him.

Len rolled his eyes, then asked the one thing that had been bothering him. “Does the detective know too?” Barry looked to Cait and Cisco, waiting anxiously for the answer.

“I’m not really sure,” Cait admitted. “He might, but he’s never mentioned it so I’d say he doesn’t.” Barry and Len looked at each other, knowing that the hard part was still to come. “Look, if you’re serious about your bond, there is nothing Joe can do to break you two apart,” Cait reassured them. “You just need to hope that he will be more happy for you than he will be worried about the choice you made.” 

Barry nodded to her, moving into Len’s arms for a nervous hug, waiting for Joe to come to the Labs and see his choice. To see his future, his love, his happiness. He hoped for the best while seeking the endless comfort Len provided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)


	6. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How ill it go when Barry and Len tell Joe about their bond? Will Iris be willing and able to help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

Barry walked around nervously, waiting for Joe to come to his loft for dinner. He’d invited his foster father over as well as Iris, trying to make it a family dinner. They just didn’t know that Len would be joining. 

He was sure that Joe would have a stroke when he walked in to find Len just sitting in the apartment like it was just another day, and he was sure that Iris was going to flip out too. It made him nervous, he knew that this wasn’t something Joe would easily accept. He hoped Iris would be on his side and try to help Joe understand.

Joe knew that soulmates weren’t a choice. Sure bonding was but for Barry, he couldn’t live without the bond, especially with his speed amplifying the pain he felt without his soulmate. He hoped he could convince Joe that this is what was best for him. He hoped that Joe would be more open-minded and understanding.

When Joe walked into the apartment ten minutes later, Barry’s heart felt like it had stopped, panic gripping to every single one of his nerves. Len had excused himself to the bathroom just moments before and he was sure that Joe wasn’t going to be very excited to see him just wander in like it was nothing.

Iris was behind him, Barry noticed. That gave him a little relief and hope that things would go well. Iris would understand, wouldn’t she? Sure there was a newspaper from the future saying they got married but right now, right here, he was with his soulmate. He was with Len. He loved Iris, he truly did but not in the same way as he loved Len.

Loving Len was like his speed amplified everything he was feeling. It was exhilarating, new and exciting. Loving Len was like a new adventure every single day, hell, every single moment was like that.

Barry let out a shaky sigh as he moved to give Joe and Iris his greetings and hugs. The table was set and the food was ready, Joe had brought some nice champagne to go with dinner. Len walked out just as Joe and Iris had settled at the table.

“Good evening, Detective. Iris,” Len greeted with a pleasant tone.

“I was wondering why there was an extra place setting,” Iris spoke. Joe just stared, looking back and forth between Barry and Leonard. “So you finally figured it out, then,” Iris said with a slight smirk on her lips. 

“Figured what out?” Joe asked, his gaze turning to Iris and then back to Barry and Snart. “What’s going on here? Why is Snart in your apartment and why do you look so unconcerned about it?”

“That’s actually why I called you guys and invited you to come here for dinner,” Barry started, sitting down as he glanced at the food on the table. Len sat next to him with one glance to the detective and his clenched fists. He put his hand on Barry’s knee for support.

“See, Len and I,” Barry sighed. ‘Damn, this is really hard,’ “Len and I are soulmates. I’m guessing that Iris already knew just like Cait and Cisco, just by her reaction.” Barry explained as he went to grab himself a portion of food, more to keep his eyes from going anywhere toward Joe.

There was nothing but silence, Iris not seemingly able to break the silence just like the rest of them. Barry had really been hoping for her help but she seemed to be just as stuck as he was. Finally, he worked up the courage to lift his eyes to meet Joe’s.

Joe’s face was soft, Barry noticed. There was also worry in his expression which had Barry feeling guilty. “Joe?” Barry whispered, hoping for the best, even if he was nervous.

It took a moment, Joe constantly looking between Barry and Len, seemingly trying to gouge the look on Len’s face as Len stared at Barry. “Barry,” Joe started calmly, then let out a sigh which had Barry glancing at him nervously. “Barry, I know this wasn’t your choice. I know how soulbonds work, and I know that this is what is going to make you happy. Now, I may not think he’s good enough for you but if the universe chose him for you, I can’t get in the way of that. It wouldn’t be fair of me too. But I will say this if he does anything to hurt you, or anyone we care about, he will be headed straight to Iron Heights.” Joe finished. 

Barry looked more than a little relieved, happy tears pricking his eyes as he was pulled into a hug by Len. Iris looked like Joe’s reaction was shocking, and of course, Joe understood. He knew that there were just some things you couldn’t change. He had been the one to tell Barry that.

But Joe had handled the news even better than Barry had ever thought he would. Soon enough, dinner was in full swing, Joe, Iris, Len, and Barry were all having a nice conversation. There wasn’t any hostility, no worries and Joe looked like he was actually enjoying the company even with a criminal at the table.

Sure things had always been complicated when it came to Leonard but Joe also seemed to understand. He understood Barry’s need to fulfill his soulbond, he understood that it wasn’t a choice that Barry had been able to make but most importantly, he seemed to understand that Barry actually LOVED Len. 

His soulbond wasn’t platonic and Joe knew that. He accepted it and knew that Len must feel the same way Barry did if he agreed to bond in the first place. There seemed to be a mutual agreement between the two older men that if something happened to Barry, that something would happen to Len. Len seemed more than okay with that. Joe seemed okay with it and Iris… well, Iris was just thrilled that she could tell the tow how she had been hoping they’d figure it out a lot sooner than they actually had.

Dinner was great, one of the best that Barry had in a long time. He felt more whole than he ever had before. He had his father, his sister, his soulmate and even his friends, even if they hadn’t attended dinner. Life couldn’t seem to get better for Barry at the moment. 

He had everything he ever wished for. He had his family, his lover, a great job and he was the hero of Central City. He felt whole, even when things went wrong he knew he wouldn’t change anything, even though he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon!


End file.
